The embodiments of the invention relate generally to the field of electrochemistry.
Generated particles may be captured by other nuclei to create new elements, to remediate nuclear waste, to treat cancerous tumors, or to create strategic materials. Previous efforts to create a reproducible method and corresponding system to generate particles during electrolysis of palladium in heavy water have been unsuccessful.
Therefore, a need currently exists for a reproducible method and corresponding system that can generate particles.